Today's communication networks provide transport of voice, video and data to both residential and commercial customers, with more and more of those customers being connected by fiber optic cables. In these communication networks, information is transmitted from one location to another by sending pulses of light through the fiber optic cables. Fiber optic transmission provides several advantages over electrical transmission techniques, such as increased bandwidth and lower losses.
Fiber optic cables typically include a number of individual optical fibers surrounded by a cable jacket. The individual optical fibers act as a light waveguide between two ends of the cable. The individual optical fibers are susceptible to damage. Cable jackets provide a durable exterior around the optical fibers. Environmental conditions, such as changes in temperature, may cause expansion and contraction of cable polymers within the cable jacket. Cable jackets alone do not necessarily provide adequate protection of the optical fibers from forces that pull or push on the cable polymers.
Some modern fiber optic cables additionally include one or more strength members located inside the cable jacket. A strength member is non-data transmitting component of a fiber optic cable that provides desired structural characteristics to the fiber optic cable. For instance, strength members prevent optical fibers from being damaged due to tensile and compressive forces exerted on the fiber optic cable. In addition, strength members may provide desired separation between the optical fibers.
Fiber optic cables are connected to a desired location at a termination point. To make a working connection, the installer must first expose bare optical fibers by removing the cable jacket, optical fibers and other elements of the cable. The fibers are then spliced to terminal equipment. If a fiber optic cable that includes a strength member or strength members is used, the ends of the strength member must be exposed from the cable jacket. Exposed ends of strength members are problematic during an installation because the ends of the strength member may cause damage to the optical fibers.